Friends
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Finn and Marceline hang out, then Marceline makes a comment that causes Finn to question some things.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Adventure Time Fanfiction, and technically my first FanFic. I'm a huge Marceline/Finn supporter, and I just love how naturally it feels to write about these two interacting. Now how did I get the idea for this story, boredom. Yup, pure boredom. Enjoy my boredom ya'll.**

* * *

"Have a fist sandwich!" Shouted Finn as he delivered a vicious jab to a Turtle Demons face. "It's low in calories!" He shouted, performing a roundhouse kick and sending the beast flying backwards.

Finn's dog and best friend Jake transformed his body into a giant bat, and promptly swung himself at the Turtle Demon, sending the monster soaring away into space where he was never to be seen again.

Laughing hysterically, Finn ran up and gave Jake a high five just as the dog started to revert to his basic form. "Dude that was radical! Did you see how much I wailed on that guy. I was all like "Bam!", and then I was like "Zoom!", that guy didn't know where he was going!"

Jake laughed along side his bud, wiping away a tear from all the joy. "Yeah, but what was up with that corny line you delivered? You suddenly giving out health tips or something?"

Finn playfully shoved his friend. "Shut up dude, you know that line ruled." He was about to go on about how he had had an entire food group dropkick thing planned out, when suddenly the surrounding area darkened considerably, and Finn straightened up, eyes looking around everywhere for danger.

Jake shivered all over, his overly sensitive dog nose picking up an all too familiar scent. "IT'S MARCELINE!" Jake shrunk himself down to the size of a mouse and scurried his way out of there, his fear of Vampires apparently still not taken care of.

Finn, instead of running along with his friend, visibly relaxed when he heard it was only Marceline. He actually smiled a little, remembering all the fun he and Marceline had been having around the Kingdom.

About a yard in front of Finn a small bat appeared, and slowly transformed itself into a pale skinned, dark haired girl. Once fully formed, she hovered over quickly to Finn and proceeded to give him a noogie. "How's it going small fry? Still being a nerd?" She gripped him tightly, her Vampire strength making sure she had a good grasp on him.

Finn laughed, trying to free his trapped head. "Who're you calling a nerd? You're the one who turns into a bat."

Marceline blinked before loosening her grip on Finn and looking at him with a raised brow. "How's that make me a nerd stupid?"

Finn grinned mischievously. "It doesn't, just wanted you to loosen your grip!" He slithered out of the Vampire girls grasp and tackled her legs, causing her and Finn to fall to the ground in a roar of laughter and dust.

Marceline chuckled fiercely, her fangs showing clearly as she smiled. "Dang dude, you got me pretty good." She noticed that Finn was slightly on top of her. Well, technically he was still only on top of her legs, but Marceline knew she could have some fun with this. "Or is it you just wanted to make out?" She saw the boys eyes bulge to extreme diameters, and to make matters even worse for him she decided to purse her lips slightly.

Finn yelped and leaped backwards, taking a judo stance as if Marcelines lips were deadly weapons. "I-I was just tackling you, I swear!" He was sweating profusely, and for some reason his lips were extremely dry. Why had Marceline thought he'd been wanting to make out? Oh man what if this ruined his friendship with her? Marceline was one of the few girls who were cool to hang out with, someone he could just relax and be himself around. If she started thinking he was wanting to make out, he didn't know what would happen.

Marceline looked visibly worried when Finn stared chewing his nails and muttering to himself. She'd only meant to joke with him, but apparently the little guy had taken it seriously. Sighing, the Vampire Queen hovered in the air and floated to wards Finn, grabbing his head gently by the cheeks and forcing him to look at her. "Doofus! Chill out, it was just a joke!" This seemed to shake Finn out of his worries, and his eyes locked tightly with hers.

Marceline suddenly realized exactly how close her and Finns faces were to eachother, and promptly shoved him away from her. "Idiot." She muttered, blushing slightly and brushing some hair out of her face.

Finn picked himself up from the ground, wiping off the dirt and looking at Marceline. For some reason his mind had focused on the moment when she had grabbed his face softly with her hands. She'd grabbed his face lots of times before, but usually in a wrestling or fighting manner, never with worry or gentleness. It made Finn fell, well...

"I FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!" Finn shouted to the sky, raking his hands over his head. It wasn't about till a second later that he realized he'd just said that out loud, at which point he looked at Marceline and found her staring right back at him.

A long silence developed between the two, neither saying a word or moving. It seemed like this was the moment that could possibly affect their friendship for the rest of their days. Then both of them smiled at once and laughed, pointing at each other with one hand while gripping their stomachs with the other.

"Oh man, you got me good dude! I honestly thought you were gonna' confess your undying love or something for a second!" Marceline kept chuckling, thinking how stupid it was of her to even think Finn would have feelings like that.

Finn was equally laughing, only his laughter was just a way to cover up his awkwardness. Confessing his undying love for Marceline had actually been something he'd thought of doing, but when they both just started laughing, he felt he couldn't anymore. "Yeah, I almost go ya' there." He said with a squeaky voice.

Marceline raised one brow and frowned slightly. _"No...he coudln't really...I mean I'm a thousand years old and he's, what? 13?" _Marceline continued to frown as she moved forward to examine Finn more closely. Sudden realization dawned on her. "Holy cow man! You do love me!" She said it the same way she might have exclaimed about seeing a golden guitar.

Finn was sweating like mad now. "Wha-what? Now, I mean yeah I dig you and all that, but I mean I-uh..." Finn went quiet for a moment, looking down at his feet. "Okay yeah I love you." He couldn't tell if he felt better or worse after saying it. Everything was so confusing! He was only twelve for Pies sake!

Marceline blushed more than she had ever blushed before, looking at Finn as if he were a strange cat. She knew he was expecting her to say something, but she just didn't know what to say to a response like that. It was so out of the blue, so not Finn, so different, so...

_"So what?" _She thought to herself, frowning again. So what if he loved her? They were still friends and everything right? Nothing would change just because of a view simple words.

Marceline moved forward until she was within arms reach of Finn, and then immediately head locked the kid. "Yeah, I guess I love ya' too dude."

Finn blushed like crazy, but smiled nonetheless. "Really? That's awesome!"

Marceline smiled. "Yeah, but yer' still a nerd." She then kissed him on the forehead, and they began their wrestling match all over again. So what if they had admitted their feelings to each other? They were Finn and Marceline, Warrior and Vampire Queen, Kid and Immortal Bloodsucker, but most importantly of all?

They were friends.


End file.
